Not Your Average FairyTale
by InuKagome51
Summary: My first InuxKag Story. Kagome is a Princess who is running away from an arranged marriage with Prince Kouga. She then meets InuYasha, an outlaw who takes her in. What will happen when Kagome is found and both InuYasha and Kagome are in love?
1. Chapter 1 Princess Kagome

**Author's Note: Hello People! This is my first long InuxKag Story. Hehe. I hope you enjoy it. Yes, it's a story about a runaway princess.......but nevermind. Enjoy!! **

**(By the way I hope you people don't mind short chapters although they're not that short....)**

**I don't own InuYasha....**

**Chapter 1: Princess Kagome**

Long ago the Queen gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The Queen brought her daughter out onto the balcony where the sun shone with much happiness. The Queen was quite worried, for there was a famine that spread across the land. The baby girl had soft, lustful, ivory hair and her brown eyes twinkled with much love. The Queen was very happy. A nurse came into the Queens room. The nurses name was Anne. "My Lady," said Anne "Are you alright?" The Queen turned around and smiled. "Anne," she said. "I think I'm going to call my daughter Princess Kagome." The Queen raised her daughter up high above her head. "My darling daughter," said the Queen in a hushed voice. "You will be our Angel of Hope through this famine. Though I can a only pray, that things will get better." Anne smiled. It was nice seeing the Queen happy, but because of the famine, she wondered whether or not the young princess would be able to grow up in an environment, that will make sure the princess grows up safely.

***

15 years later, Princess Kagome is living a normal life a princess should have. Her mother; the Queen, was getting even more concerned for her daughter's life in the kingdom. The Queen looked out of her balcony and saw her young daughter on the band stand near the private gardens. Princess Kagome looked up at the sky as she daydreamed about her future. Kagome fiddled with the pendant she got on her 14th birthday from a guest who mysteriously didn't show up at her party. She called that guest Lord Mysterious. It isn't exactly a suitable name, but she had no idea what else to call him.

Out of boredom, Kagome decided to take a walk through the private gardens. It was one of the places she loved to go when she was alone. She loved how it was so green and full of life. She also loved the fact that the flowers were always in bloom every time she came around. Her particular favorite was the Rosa Dumalis, which was also called the Glaucous Dog Rose. "Ah" sighed Kagome. "If only I can stay happy in a kingdom without problems, and if only…" Kagome sat down on a bench and looked around. "If only I can find out who is the mysterious person who gave me this pendant." Kagome held the pendant between her fingers, the small pendant was in a shape of an angel's wing. It was silver and it had diamonds around the tips of the pendant. The pendant glistened and twinkled, reflecting the warm light of the sun. Kagome sat there taking in the gorgeous scenery all around her. She daydreamed about the mysterious person, but as a princess, she couldn't forget the situation that has fallen over the land. "I wonder," she thought "how long until this famine will finally come to an end?" With one last sigh, Princess Kagome stood up and walked back through the private gardens and toward the palace.

As Kagome was walking past the board room, she heard voices. It was the voice of her mother and her mother's advisor Hojo. They seemed to be talking about her. As a princess, Kagome knew that it was rude to listen into her mother's conversation, but as Kagome, the need to know what's going on overpowered the need to ignore and walk away. So, Princess Kagome stood near the doors and tried to listen as much as possible. "My Queen," said Hojo. "Are you sure it is a wise decision? I mean, how will the princess take to it?"

"There there now Hojo," replied the Queen. "I'm sure my daughter would take to it just fine, seeing as she treasures her duties."

"Please forgive me my Queen, but do you think your daughter will be able to handle the duties of a Queen, don't you think it's too soon I mean." Said Hojo

"Me, become Queen?" whispered Kagome. She was startled to hear what they were saying. Interested and curious, Kagome listened to more of their conversation.

"Too soon Hojo?" asked the Queen, "Princess Kagome is an eligible woman. Of course she will be able to handle this arranged marriage."

"Arranged marriage?!" exclaimed Kagome in a hushed voice. "But, but how?" Kagome had heard enough. She quietly and steadily tiptoed to her bedroom without anyone suspecting a thing.

Princess Kagome sat on her queen sized bed. She sighed. "There goes my dreams on finding the right guy." She said. "If only I knew who this guy is." There was a knock on the door.

"Your Highness, are you alright in there? May I come in?" asked the voice. Kagome recognized the voice at once.

"Anne!" Laughed Kagome, "Of course you can come in!" Anne had been her nurse for as long as she can remember. To her, Anne was more like an elder sister than a nurse. Anne walked in with a smile on her face. She liked it when Princess Kagome was happy and cheerful.

"Anne," said Kagome "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, your highness, you may." Replied Anne.

"I heard I'm getting married" said Kagome

"I see. So you heard about it then."

"Yes, but Anne,"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Who is it though?"

"Pardon?" asked Anne

"I mean," began Kagome, "Who is the guy I'm going to marry?"

"Ah, you know him your highness; he's somewhat rather charming…" Anne laughed sheepishly.

"Anne, who is it?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

"It's Prince Kouga your highness" Replied Anne, "The one who gave you a gown for your 14th birthday."

"WHAT?!?!" Exclaimed Kagome. She stood up from her bed and paced up and down her room furiously."That Jerk!" She cried, "There's no way I'm going to marry him!"

"But, your highness," said Anne "it's already been arranged. The preparations will be starting early next week."

"Ugh!" cried Kagome, she jumped on her bed, her face landing in the middle of her pillow.

"Please your highness, you'll mess up your gown and your hair." Said Anne calmly.

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Kagome, she sat upright and sighed. "I'm sorry Anne, it's just that, it's just that." She sighed, "I don't love this guy."

"Well then, what are you going to do?" asked Anne.

"I don't know." Replied Kagome

"Well then," said Anne "I better get back to my duties." Kagome looked at Anne in a confused manner. "I'll be leaving you alone to think to yourself" said Anne slyly.

She winked and at once Kagome's face lit up, she laughed. "Thanks Anne." Cried Kagome. Anne closed the door and Kagome was left in peace.

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know what you're thinking about this but if you want to continue reading you may....Next up Chapter 2!!! **

**(Spoiler: She meets InuYasha YAYAYAY!!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2 A Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note: Hehehe. See how fast I got to chapter 2.......although I am writing and typing this at the same time.......oh well. Enjoy!!**

**I don't own InuYasha.**

**Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting**

That night, the Queen sent a manservant to fetch Princess Kagome from her room. After a while, the manservant came back, hysterical and obviously in panic. "The…the…" he stammered, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes go on." Said the Queen eagerly, she was also quite worried for she knew that no one went that hysterical unless something is wrong.

"THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!!!!" Yelled the manservant, then he fainted out of exhaustion.

"Oh my!" Cried the Queen. She was terribly upset. She ordered all the maids, kitchen servants, everyone to look for the young princess.

***

Kagome walked through the empty streets of the village. She was lucky Anne was able to sneak up some villagers clothes for her. She kept her cloak on, she didn't want to get caught by anyone. Slowly, she made her way out of the village and into the forest. She took her time, for there was no rush. No one was looking for her in the village, she knew, that they would start looking in the palace. It was cold out, and Kagome shivered a bit, but that was not going to stop her from escaping the awful man she was going to marry. She sighed as she reached the outskirts of the village. She hesitated. She knew the dangers of the forest. There were the bandits, who would take whatever they can get their hands on. There were also the wild animals in the forest too. Some were harmless, and she knew about those, but there were also the animals that would kill too. Cautiously she walked into the forest and started out her journey.

The forest wasn't that scary during the daytime, for not many animals came out during that time, but at night. It was a whole different story. "Come on Kagome," she said to herself. She though talking to herself would ease her a bit. "It's not that scary," she said "I mean, you're a strong woman, even Anne said so. So just keep on moving, remember what you're running away from. You're running away from an unhappy marriage to that jerk Prince Kouga. So keep going, nothing's going to harm you." Kagome stopped, she sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding, There's no way I can survive this. No way at all." Said Kagome. A shadow moved in the darkness. Kagome sensed the movement and abruptly looked around. She got frightened. "Oh boy," she said. More shadows moved in the darkness.

"Hello, girly." Said a voice. The shadow came out into the light. It was a bandit.

"What are you doing here in this time of night?"Another bandit came out from her left side.

"Are you alone, or are you waiting for your man?"A third bandit came from behind her. Kagome was trapped.

"What do you want with me!" she cried.

"Why don't you come with us girly? We'll make sure you get a pleasurable night with us." Said the bandit in front of her.

"NO NO, Leave me alone!" Yelled Kagome. She ran to her right which was free of a bandit and ran deeper into the woods.

"Get her boys!" Cried a bandit.

Kagome kept running, there was no way she could outrun those bandits, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She ran and ran, screaming along the way. "Help, someone please help me!" she cried. Tears nearly formed in her eyes. She was tired and felt like giving up, but she kept running. She abruptly stopped. She was at the edge of a cliff. She looked down; she couldn't see anything, but she could hear the sound of rushing water. There was a river below. She turned. The bandits had cornered her.

"Aw, giving up so soon girly?" said the bandit, "We were just starting to have fun." They started advancing towards Kagome.

"Leave her alone." Said a voice. Everyone turned to see who it was, but they all had no luck. The only thing they could see was the glow from his amber eyes.

"What do you want?" Cried a bandit. "This girl is ours! Hurry up and leave before we crush you like a beetle!" But the mysterious man made no gesture to leave.

"I said," started the man, he jumped in front of Kagome, "Leave her alone!" Kagome couldn't see what was going on, she could just see the silhouette of the man in front of her.

"Oh, oh, so you're her man. Interesting, say boys, how about a warm up?" asked the bandit.

"Sure thing boss!" said the other bandits.

"You three have tested my patience!" said the man and he advanced toward the bandits.

There was a brawl going on in front of Kagome. She watched in horror as the man fought off the three bandits. Through her horror stricken face, Kagome was truly grateful, she was grateful that this man, a stranger, had decided to save her instead of leave her to fend of the bandits on her own. 'He must be really strong,' Thought Kagome, 'to be able to fight those bandits' The wasn't like a friendly fight. There was blood and black eyes. Kagome winced at each blow the bandits gave the man, but the man wasn't about to give up easily, he returned each blow, harder that the last. Finally, the bandits, wounded and weak left without any compliant. Except for the fact they were pissed for losing such an interesting victim. The man turned to Kagome, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Cautious about this man, Kagome stepped back. "Yes I'm…" She was cut off, her foot had stepped on an unstable piece of rock, and she fell backwards off the cliff. "AAAAHHHH!!!" She screamed. The man rushed toward the cliff to where Kagome was standing. A splash was heard. Kagome struggled to keep her head above the water. She kept being dragged under by the wave of the strong current. She floated underneath the water, nearly passing out. She saw a flash of amber eyes, white hair and a panic stricken face. She blinked and then she saw a flash of a hand trying to grab her. Kagome knew that the same person who saved her earlier was trying to save her again from the strong current. She passes out after that thought.

Kagome woke up and found herself lying on someone else's bed. She at up and looked around. "Oh your awake!" Kagome turned to see who said that. It was the guy who saved her life twice. Since it was already daytime, Kagome was able to see her rescuer clearly. He had amber eyes and white hair. It wasn't exactly a surprise for her because she already knew about those, but what surprised her the most, was the fact that he had ears similar to a dog's. "Hey, are you alright?" asked the man, "Ah, I'm InuYasha by the way."

Kagome shook his hand. "Um, I'm Kagome." She didn't know why she didn't tell him she was the princess but, something seemed to have told her to let him figure it out on his own.

"You have the same name as the princess you know." said InuYasha.

There was a short pause, Kagome slowly moved her head down. "Oh, I see. You _are_ the princess." He said.

"Yeah," said Kagome

"What are you doing here though?" He asked "Shouldn't you be in the palace?"

"Uh, I ah," Kagome sighed "I'm running away."

"How come?" "I don't want to get married."

"Let me guess. An arranged marriage?"

"Yeah."

"But," said InuYasha

"But I don't like him." Finished Kagome

"I see." InuYasha thought for a while. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Your highness, maybe you can stay here for a while!" cried InuYasha

"Huh?" said Kagome confused. She gave InuYasha a funny look.

"You could stay here I mean, just until it's called off."

Kagome smiled at his offer and said "Thanks, and please. Call me Kagome." InuYasha blushed. He had never really been so friendly with strangers, but since he had saved her life, he might as well tell her a few things. Strangely enough, something inside of him was telling him to tell her everything, to trust her. It seemed strange that this thought occurred to him, but it was better to listen to himself than go against his very own decision.

"Hey InuYasha!" InuYasha and Kagome looked toward the door to where the voice came from. "I thought we were going hunting today? Hurry up or I'll come in there!" cried the voice.

"Damn, it's Miroku," said InuYasha. "He doesn't know you're here."

'Miroku..' Thought Kagome, 'He sounds like someone I know.'

"I have to hide you somewhere." Said InuYasha. He thought for a while. A slow smile crept across his face. Kagome could tell he had an idea. InuYasha walked to the middle of the room, he pulled what seemed to be a cord attached to the ceiling. All of a sudden a trap door opened and a step ladder fell from the door. Kagome gasped, it was a secret attic. "You can hide here until I come back." said InuYasha. Kagome obediently went up the step ladder while ignoring the wounds that were unbandaged. She was a bit unsure about the idea, but, there was no use in arguing besides, she knew she could trust him. "Don't worry," said InuYasha, sensing her uneasiness "It's perfectly fine. I've been up there tons of times, it's definitely safe." He assured Kagome that he will be back soon. He then closed the trap door leaving Kagome and left to go with Miroku.

Kagome was left by herself in the secret attic. It was quite dark and it was hard to see, but Kagome decided that it was best to stay in a corner where she could hide herself in case anyone came up. She could hear footsteps coming from downstairs behind her. She guessed that more than one room shared the secret attic. She could hear a trap door open from behind her. She kept close to her corner and listened to the person come up. She couldn't see who it was and she wasn't exactly ready to find out either. The person walked over to where Kagome was and saw her. Kagome gasped.

***

A little while later, InuYasha and Miroku came back from their hunt, InuYasha carried the dead prey while Miroku carried the equipment. Miroku put the equipment back where they belonged and helped InuYasha carry the prey to the storage. Miroku then left to go for a short walk like he normally does after a hunt. InuYasha sneaked upstairs and off to his room to see Kagome. "Kagome, Kagome where are you?" whispered InuYasha. He looked around his room and shook his head. It was obvious that Kagome wasn't there. He pulled the cord and went up the step ladder into the attic. InuYasha stared in shock for Kagome, was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that one hehehe. Next up Chapter 3!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge

**Author's Note: 3 Chapters in one day.....I'm good are'nt I?? (Just kidding!! I am writing and typing this hehehe) Enjoy!!**

**I don't own InuYasha**

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

InuYasha was in a panic. Kagome was missing and he had no idea where she could have gone. He went all over the hut. When he could not find her, he decided to look outside. 'Maybe she went out for a walk?' thought InuYasha. He went out the door. The sun was shining brightly. He couldn't really blame her if she wanted to go for a walk. It was a nice day and it was better than staying inside the dark and smelly attic. "Hey InuYasha," said Miroku. He just came back from his short walk "Are you going for a walk too?"

"No. I'm just looking for something." Replied InuYasha

"Oh. Well then, have you seen Sango?" asked Miroku.

"No, sorry Miroku. I didn't see her in the hut too." InuYasha was getting annoyed, 'this is just wasting time' he thought. All of a sudden, InuYasha and Miroku heard female voices coming from the infirmary hut. They rushed there at once, they opened the door to find a startled Sango bandaging the wounds of an equally startled Kagome.

"Kagome, I was looking all over for you!!" Cried InuYasha.

"Sorry, Sango found me in the attic and brought me here." Replied Kagome.

"W..wait. Princess Kagome?!" said Miroku very much confused.

"You know her?" asked InuYasha.

"Know her," replied Sango "We were her friends before we became outlaws." Sango told InuYasha and Kagome what happened to them before they became outlaws. Kagome was shocked. "So Prince Kouga had us turned into outlaws so we couldn't tell Kagome his plan." Finished Sango.

"That Bastard! He already turned us into outlaws. Maybe you might be next Kagome." Said InuYasha.

"Prince Kouga _is_ the reason why I'm here in the first place." Replied Kagome, unamused at the things Prince Kouga was doing to her friends.

"What do you mean?" asked InuYasha.

"I mean, ever since he met me before my 14th birthday, he's been trying to eliminate any guy that might have a chance of 'winning' me." Said Kagome. InuYasha got a bit of a shock. He got turned into an outlaw because he was competition for Prince Kouga.

"Bastard" was all he could say.

"Well then, we might as well do our best to make sure you don't get married to Prince Kouga." Said Miroku.

"Yes." Said Sango, "We must make sure Kagome doesn't marry that terrible Prince Kouga, Otherwise."

"Otherwise what Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Never mind, it's not important. For now." Said Sango. Kagome looked at her friends, her smile faded. She was truly grateful, but she could not get them into trouble even if it's for a good cause.

"Inuyasha, everyone, I don't know if I can stay here," she said. Everyone stared at her in shock. "I am grateful," she began "It's just that, what if they find me here? They'll put you in the dungeons for kidnapping. I don't know what I'll do if that happens to you." InuYasha walked over to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome," he began "I may not have known you for as long as Sango and Miroku have, but I know one thing." Kagome looked at InuYasha curiously. "Nothing and no one will ever marry you off to some low down damn wolf! Not even Prince Kouga can get to you because I'll personally make sure that doesn't happen!" cried InuYasha.

"The same goes for us." Said Miroku.

"Yeah," said Sango "You're our friend. We've got your back,"

"And I've got yours." Finished Kagome. She smiled at the thought of her friends doing something for her out of their own will. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Thank you!" she cried "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

***

Kagome enjoyed her new temporary life, but sometimes she would wonder how long it would take until she was found. She didn't think about it too much for she was busy helping out everyone. She would help Sango get berries, nuts and other ingredients that are easy to get. She would help in cleaning the hut and doing the laundry. She would even help gather firewood with InuYasha and Miroku. Everyone thought that she was doing a good job. "Hey Kagome," said InuYasha, Kagome stopped gathering firewood and walked over to InuYasha. "Yes?" she asked.

"I was wondering, are you free tonight?" asked InuYasha. Kagome looked at InuYasha puzzled.

"Yes I am. Why?" said Kagome. InuYasha blushed, he took Kagome's hand and pulled her close enough so he could whisper in her ear.

"I'll show you later. Meet me near the stream tonight." Whispered InuYasha, and he walked off.

Kagome stood in the forest lost in a daze. 'I wondered what that was all about?' she asked herself. Kagome picked up the pieces of wood she left on the ground and she slowly walked down the road toward the hut. She sighed. InuYasha was really kind to her, but she did not understand the fact that he was always hiding things from her. She knew he trusted her all right, but there were some things that he didn't tell her. She didn't dwell on those thoughts for long. 'After all, everyone has the right to keep secrets right?' she asked herself. Kagome went into the storehouse and placed the firewood along the ground where she placed the rest of the firewood she gathered that day.

"Kagome!" Cried Sango from the kitchen, "Can you come, I need some help over here!" Kagome left the storehouse and headed for the hut.

***

Prince Kouga was mad, no furious. He was furious that his bride; Princess Kagome was missing and he was even more furious when he got word that Kagome could be in the Shikon Forest. "Why can't the guards at the Queen's castle do anything right!" He yelled, "Right now, my princess could be lying on the ground in pools of her own blood, or her body might be lying at the bottom of a river somewhere or, or….."

"Or her bones and her remains could be found in a cave where a bear used to live?" finished Ginta, one of his advisors.

Hakaku nudged Ginta in the ribs and whispered "You're not helping the Prince you moron!" Prince Kouga looked at Ginta and agreed, it was a possibility though, but Prince Kouga thought it was best not to think about that.

"Hey, isn't Shikon Forest the place where you banished Lord InuYasha, Lord Miroku and Lady Sango?" asked Hakaku. Prince Kouga glared at Hakaku for he was right, that was the place where he banished those meddlesome aristocrats. Hatred and anger burned up inside him, for a possible reason to why the Princess Kagome was hiding away so well, could be the fact that Lord InuYasha and those other two aristocrats found her and were planning to tell her the truth.

"Those bastards!" Cried Prince Kouga, "They will rue the day that they stole my Princess from me! I will see to it that they are executed, immediately! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this.....*sniff* It's the first time I have a story online......(Although I don't know if anyone's reading at the moment hehehe...) I hope you are able to wait for chapter 4..I have exams coming up but I'll try to write as much as I can....(Pull yourself together....Pull yourself together....)Hehehehehe....**


	4. Chapter 4 A Dream Gone Wrong

**Author's Note: Hello!! Thanks to all those people who have read my story hehehe (you know who you are) I will continue this don't worry hehe. I must say though that the first paragraph is dedicated to my friend for she is a fan of SanxMir hehehe. I'm writing this chapter at school since my computer crashed. Hehe but i'm working on it. Promise!! Enough with my ranting then so...Enjoy!!**

**I don't own InuYasha.**

**Chapter 4 A Dream Gone Wrong**

Now the next few days became the best fore Kagome, after she ran away from the palace a week ago. It first started off after Kagome brought back the firewood for Sango to use. She was thinking about what InuYasha said to her earlier. "I'll show you later. Meet me near the stream tonight." Kagome sighed, but her thoughts were interrupted by Sango asking her to help out in the kitchen. She and Sango had a great time preparing the meal. Although Kagome didn't do much cooking, she still helped out in any way she can. Besides cooking the girls even took the time to catch up after those years of separation.

"So Kagome, what have you been doing those years ago?" Asked Sango

"Oh you know, the usual. Boring stuff." Replied Kagome

"You don't like royalty?"

"It's alright I guess, but I don't like arranged marriages."

"I see."

"I just want to be able to choose who I marry. Out of love of course." Their conversation was interrupted by someone bursting in.

"Oh Sango!" Cried Miroku, he tried to hug her but Sango dodged and he ended up smacking face first against the wall. "Ow!" he cried.

Sango sighed "That's what you get for interrupting a conversation." She said.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus?" asked InuYasha, he heard the sound of Miroku and the wall so he went to investigate. Suddenly a giggle was heard. Everyone turned to see Kagome overcome by a large amount of hysterics.

"I'm sorry!" Cried Kagome "I just can't help myself, Miroku, you face was….was PRICELESS!!" Kagome laughed so hard that tears formed in her eyes. Her friends looked at her and smiled.

'I'm glad,' thought InuYasha, "That I got to see you smile…"

***

The Queen was very worried that her daughter would run away. "I can't believe this." Said the Queen. She looked at the open letter on the table she received yesterday. "And Prince Kouga is coming too"

"Don't worry my Queen." Replied Hojo "I'm sure your daughter will turn up. After all she is responsible."

"I don't know Hojo. I really don't know." The Queen walked over to the window overlooking the palace gardens. The Queen sighed for that was Kagome's favorite place. 'I just hope' thought the Queen 'That Kagome knows what she is doing out there.' Just then, a messenger arrived.

"My Queen," he said, "Prince Kouga has just arrived."

"Oh dear." Replied the Queen. Prince Kouga entered the room with false grace. He had a smug look on his face, which hid his anger and his concern. Hakkaku and Ginta slowly followed into the room in fear that Prince Kouga might burst out in fury.

"Ah, your highness." Said Prince Kouga "I have come to help you in your search for my beloved bride."

"Yes, so you have." Replied the Queen.

At that very moment Anne walked in carrying a duster in her hand. "Ah, you must be that nurse that took care of my beloved. I thank you dearly for looking after her." Said Prince Kouga, bowing as low as he could.

"Yes, thank you. It is a pleasure to take care of the young Princess." Replied Anne.

The Queen took Anne aside and whispered to her. "Please, find my daughter and give her this letter." The Queen handed Anne a small scroll.

"But your highness," replied Anne in a hushed voice. "How do I find her?"

"Anne, Kagome trusts you very much. I am sure you will find her." With that Anne hastily stammered an apology and left the room.

"What was that about my dear Queen?" asked Prince Kouga suspisiously.

"Oh," replied the Queen "I just sent Anne to give a message to Lady Sango and Lord Miroku, they are Princess Kagome's best friends you know."

"My Queen, have you not heard? Both the Lord and Lady have been banished to Shikon Forest a while back." said Prince Kouga. He bowed down low enough to hide a sneaky evil smirk. 'All because I banished them. The Lords and the Lady. But oh my Queen, how I dread to be the first one to hear about your little "accident" in which you wouldn't survive. I'm sure my Princess thinks the same.'

***

That night in Shikon forest, the gang sat around the fire getting ready to eat the dinner that Sango and Kagome had created. "Wow, it's smells quite good!" cried Kagome.

"Yeah considering you helped make it." Replied InuYasha. Kagome eagerly nodded her head.

"Well, there's no use sitting around with this useless chit-chat. Let's eat!" Cried Miroku who still had a big red mark on his forehead. The gang gathered their bowls and started to eat their fill, laughing and enjoying their dinner. After they ate InuYasha stood up, glanced at Kagome and walked into the forest. Kagome took that as a signal and followed sraight away. "Hey Sango, now we're all alone." said Miroku.

"Don't try anything." replied Sango. Miroku flinhed and edged away from Sango.

***

As InuYasha and Kagome got to the stream, a swarm of fireflies appeared and surrounded the two of them. Kagome looked around her in enchantment. "Wow!" She cried.

"You like it?" asked InuYasha.

"We never got fireflies in the palace garden!" replied Kagome

"So, I'm guessing that the palace garden is your favorite place to be then?"

"Yes. It is." Kagome walked over to the stream and looked into it. There she saw her reflection only, much different to what she normally saw. One of the fireflies came over to her and rested on her pendant, it glistened with a soft glow. InuYasha noticed the pendant Kagome was wearing he stared at it.

"That pendant." said InuYasha

Kagome stood up "Oh this," she said "This was given to me for my 14th birthday, but I don't know who gave it. It's my favorite."

InuYasha walked over to Kagome and put a finger on the pendant. "I did." he said. "I'm glad it was to your liking." Kagome gasped. InuYasha put his arms around her. One hand on her head, the other on her back. He slowly pulled her closer to him. Kagome tenderly looked into InuYasha's eyes. As their faces got closer together, Kagome heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome! Kagome are you here?" cried the voice.

Kagome broke away from InuYasha. "Anne?" She said "Anne is that you?"

"Oh! Princess! There you are!!" Cried Anne. Kagome ran to embrace her good friend. "Kagome how are you?" asked Anne

"I'm doing fine, just fine." replied Kagome

Anne saw InuYasha. "Well, if it isn't InuYasha. How have you been?"she asked.

"Just fine." he replied. Kagome didn't need to ask how they know each other.

"Oh yes! Your mother wanted me to give this to you." said Anne and she handed Kagome a letter. Kagome looked at the letter in curiosity.

_'Kagome, _

_ By the time you get this letter, Prince Kouga would have arrived. Be careful._

_ Your Mother, The Queen'_

"Oh no." Said Kagome

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehehe. Just finished this in class. Hope you enjoyed this. I'll try writing as much as I can before I start studying. hehehe. (The teachers haven't given us the exam schedule yet) Anyway, Next Up Chapter 5!!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

**Author's Note: Yay!! Chapter 5!! You guys are soo patient!! Thank You guys for the reviews and for supporting me! Hehehe. I will continue this Yay! Enjoy!**

**I do not own InuYasha**

**Chapter 5 The Plan**

Kagome stared at the letter. "Oh no" she said "Not him, not now." InuYasha looked at the ground in anger.

'That stupid, damn wolf!' he thought 'How dare he come to this kingdom!' He walked over and put an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome," he said "Prince Kouga can't get to you, this place is very well hidden."

"Um, but if I am able to get here," started Anne "Then there's no problem for Prince Kouga to get here as well."

"You've got a point there." Replied InuYasha, Kagome giggled.

"She's right thought," said Kagome "So what are we going to do?" InuYasha sighed.

"We need to talk to Sango and Miroku about this." He said

"That's great. You go do that." Said Anne, "As for me, I better get back to the palace, goodbye." Anne walked through the forest heading for the direction of the palace.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and blushed. She remembered what happen earlier and was embarrassed to speak. "Come on," said InuYasha, "We better go." InuYasha beckoned Kagome to follow and she obeyed silently. 'Woah,' thought InuYasha 'Kagome, she seems calm, no. She's not calm at all. Her eyes, they show fear.' InuYasha sighed. "Kagome are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Lied Kagome 'I hope he doesn't notice' she thought

"You're not ok." Replied InuYasha

"I am!"

"Am not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Are not!"

"Yes, I AM!"

"Kagome, you can't hide it from me! I can see it in your eyes, the way you move and in the way you speak! I can see it in one glance ok!!" Cried InuYasha, he blushed after realizing how awkward it sounded. Kagome gasped.

"You were looking at me?" she asked. InuYasha turned scarlet.

"W..well, um," he stammered "Who wouldn't, uh, I mean you are quite pretty and um," There was a long pause. "Shall we get going?" asked InuYasha sheepishly. Kagome nodded. After a few steps, Kagome hugged InuYasha's arm. InuYasha looked at Kagome, Kagome smiled, InuYasha turned away and blushed. Kagome put her head on InuYasha's shoulder as they walked, 'Thank you' thought Kagome.

When they got back to Sango and Miroku, they noticed that Miroku had a red mark on his face. "What happened to you?" asked InuYasha. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Don't worry," said Kagome, "This happens A LOT."

"Oh." replied InuYasha

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still here with this guy." said Sango, her back facing Miroku. She turned to the side and pointed her thumb at him. "It's been going like this for a while. Ever since we met as kids."

"Really? You guys knew each other as kids?!" Exclaimed InuYasha

"Yes, we even knew Prince Kouga at a young age too." said Kagome

"He was always going after you Kagome." said Miroku, rubbing his sore cheek. "We always had to be by your side so he won't get to you."

"By the way, what happened when you guys left anyway?" asked Sango slyly. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other and blushed.

"Uh, um.." stammered Kagome.

InuYasha stopped blushing and said "We need to talk. It's about Kagome."

Sango and Miroku looked at InuYasha and Kagome, the gathered around the fire in a close circle. Sango and Miroku at one end and InuYasha and Kagome at the other.

"Well, I recieved a letter from Anne that Prince Kouga is here," started Kagome "Probably, he's here to look for me."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Miroku

"Well, that's why we need to talk to you guys." replied InuYasha "We need to figure out how to rescue Kagome."

"I see." said Sango. Everyone thought for a while, they all sat around the fire with their heads deep in thought. Suddenly InuYasha sat up abruptly causing Kagome jump out of shock.

"Sorry," said InuYasha "But I have an idea!" The gang gathered closer to InuYasha to hear what he has to say.

***

Prince Kouga paced up and down in his chamber. The Queen didn't allow him to go look for her just yet, so naturally Prince Kouga was annoyed. "Darn!" Exclaimed Prince Kouga, "If only I am able to go look for Princess Kagome then she'll be found quickly!" He walked over to the window, outside he could see the palace gardens. He saw the Queen walking around the fountain. He was about to turn around when, in the corner of his eye, he saw Anne go through the gate from the Shikon Forest. "Hmm?" said Prince Kouga. He continued to look out of curiosity. Although he couldn't hear what they were talking about, he was able to figure it out. "Ah," said Prince Kouga. "So, it seems that Your Highness, knows the whereabouts of my beloved eh?" He glanced at Anne "And it seems that scullery maid knows how to find her." he said. He walked over to the dressing table where he picked up a picture of Princess Kagome at her 14th birthday. "Interesting." He said slyly "Very Interesting." He put down the picture and clenched his fists. "I can make this to my own advantage."

***

"Eh?!" exclaimed Kagome "Are you sure it would work InuYasha? After all, they might send out dogs to get a hold of my scent." Kagome looked at InuYasha, he was glaring at her. "Uh, ahem, no offense I hope." Kagome laughed sheepishly. InuYasha sighed.

'It is true,' Thought InuYasha 'After all it is Prince Kouga we're talking about, not the Leader of a Demon Slayer Village. But still, there's no harm in trying right?'

"Still Kagome, it's worth a shot." said Sango "It is a good idea."

"What, the fact that I escape on my own leaving you here to face Prince Kouga? NEVER!" Cried Kagome.

"You won't be alone Kagome." Said Miroku. "You'll be with InuYasha of course."

"EH?!" Exclaimed InuYasha, "But..but i but we..."

"Calm down InuYasha." said Sango. "It's just that we don't want Kagome wandering Shikon Forest alone. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah but,"

"No, buts InuYasha, Miroku and I already decided this."

"Ok."

"Besides," Joked Miroku, "Think of all the fun you two will have roaming around the forest." InuYasha and Kagome blushed, while Miroku got another red mark on his face.

"So, pack your bags you two, you're going on a trip!!" Cried Sango joyfully.

* * *

**Author's note: Hehe, finally finished chapter 5. Chapter 6 might not come till later. Since I have exams coming up very soon. Hehe. Oh no!!! (Sinks into depression) Next up Chapter 6....hehehe....Exams......**


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye, We'll be going now

**Author's Note: Sorry people. I had writers block doing this chapter and it was only until after midnight (New year) that I got some ideas. hehe...anyway please enjoy, I apologize for the long wait.**

**I do not own InuYasha**

**Chapter 6 Goodbye, We'll be going now**

It was morning, and Kagome was getting ready for her long journey with InuYasha. She had already though, packed the night before. As she got changed, her mind wandered and she thought about the current situation. 'I'm going to miss this place.' she thought. 'but I don't want them to get in trouble.' Kagome sighed and put on her shoes. As she did, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey kagome, it's me. Are you ready?" asked InuYasha

"Uh, yeah I am." replied Kagome. She left her room and went down stairs with InuYasha. When she went outside, she found Sango and Miroku sitting around the now blackened campfire.

"Oh Kagome!" cried Sango. "Good Morning!"

"Hey!" cried Miroku. InuYasha and Kagome walked towards them.

"Yo!" Cried InuYasha. Kagome just smiled and they both sat down with them.

"We were just talking about our strategy in case Prince Kouga actually finds this place." said Sango.

"Yup and by the time he does, we hope that the both of you would be long gone by then." said Miroku with a determined look on his face.

"Don't worry Miroku!" laughed InuYasha "We would be long gone by then, so no need to get so concerned."

"But InuYasha," said Kagome "What if Prince Kouga really DOES find this place? How are Sango and Miroku going to cope?"

"That's where we come in," replied Sango "You see, Miroku and I are just going to act like normal outlaws."

"Like you were before I came here?" asked Kagome.

"Well sort of.." replied Miroku. "Only, we don't know anything about Prince Kouga's plans or about your disappearance."

"Oh." replied Kagome "I see. Not exactly the best plan though."

"Sorry," said Sango "It's sort of hard when Prince Kouga banished us for knowing his plans in the first place."

"It's ok." replied Kagome. "You did your best. Let's just hope it would actually work."

"Yes," said InuYasha. "Kagome's right, but shouldn't we get breakfast ready first Kagome?"

"Um!" cried Kagome gleefully and she walked into the kitchen with InuYasha.

***

"Prince Kouga, are you sure you want to start the search today?" asked Ginta, "I mean, shouldn't we get the Queen's permission first?"

"Yeah," continued Hakkaku "We might get into trouble for this you know." He went over to help Prince Kouga mount onto his horse. Ginta tried to give Prince Kouga a cloth to wipe his forehead but Prince Kouga swatted it away.

"Bah!" Cried Prince Kouga, "I don't care about some high and mighty Queen's permission. I do what I want and what I want is to find my Princess Kagome and bring those insignificant bastards to hell!!" Hakkaku and Ginta cowered away in fear. Prince Kouga sighed after the outburst. "Now," he said as he checked the reins of the horse, "Let's go visit those mangey outlaws shall we?" Hakkaku and Ginta quickly and clumsily mounted on their horses.

"What do we do if the Princess is there?" asked Hakkaku.

"We burn the place and put the outlaws in the palace dungeon." Replied Prince Kouga

"And if we don't?" asked Ginta

"We burn the place and put the outlaws in the palace dungeon." Replied Prince Kouga. With that, he flicked the reins and trotted away, with Hakkaku and Ginta following close behind him.

***

"Are they gone?" asked the Queen. She stood in the middle of her bedchamber in curiosity and fear.

"Yes, you're highness. Prince Kouga has left along with Hakkaku and Ginta." replied Anne.

"That's good. I guess." said the Queen. She sighed and walked over to sit on her bed. "I don't know how long Kagome can run, but I do hope that she will be safe."

"Don't worry your highness." assured Anne "She's with Lord InuYasha, Lord Miroku and Lady Sango, so she'll be fine."

"I sure hope so Anne." replied the Queen. "I sure hope so."

"Um, I hope you forgive me your highness," said Anne "But, aren't you the one who arranged this marriage between Prince Kouga and Kagome?"

"Yes Anne," replied the Queen. "To be honest," The Queen stood up and walked over to the window, her back facing Anne. "I was blackmailed."

***

After everyone finished breakfast, Kagome and Sango stood up and they both looked at each other for some time. After a while, Kagome's vision blurred and she ran and hugged Sango. "I'm going to miss you Sango!" sobbed Kagome. She just stood there and cried. Sango's eyes also filled with tears as she put her arms around Kagome to comfort her. She pushed her away abit and looked at her face.

"I'm going to miss you too Kagome." replied Sango.

"And you too Miroku," sobbed Kagome "I'll miss you too!" Miroku and InuYasha looked at each other for some time and shrugged. They walked to where a sobbing Kagome and Sango were and joined in the hug. "YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST FRIENDS A RUNAWAY PRINCESS COULD EVER HAVE!!!" Kagome continued sobbing into the arms of not just Sango, but Miroku and InuYasha as well.

After the touching moment was over. InuYasha and Kagome had their packs ready and were standing outside of the hut with Sango and Miroku.

"Good bye," said Kagome "We'll be going now." Sango and Miroku waved as InuYasha and Kagome walked away into the dark depths of the Shikon Forest, unknown to what lies ahead.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for being patient and waiting for this chapter!! KYAA I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!!! I apologize though, if it's a little short. Hehe...but I hope the next chapter will be better. I know the story already, it's just hard putting it into words......like I always say: NEXT UP CHAPTER 7!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Past Revealed

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry for the seriously long period of Hiatus... I guess you all thought I was dead huh? OHOHOHOHO~ Well, I'm not haha~ And to make up for it I have made a plan to write six chapters a week and with that, to finish the story by the end of the month...yeah~ It's a test of my ability as a writer and as a lazy person...but i will do my best~ For now please enjoy the next six chapters!**

**(By the way it might take time for me to upload the next six chapters consecutively since I am only in the middle of writing chapter 11...please be patient a little while longer!)**

**I do not own InuYasha...**

**Chapter 7 The Past Revealed**

"Anne," said the Queen, "It's time you knew the truth." She patted the space beside her and Anne obeyed, sitting down next to the Queen like roles and status didn't matter. "It all started when Kagome was born." started the Queen, "You remember don't you? That was the day the King of Wolves came to visit."

"Yes," replied Anne, "I remember his visit."

"Well I'm glad you do." said the Queen "So, here's what happened that day."

*Flashback*

The Queen raised Kagome up high above her head. "My darling daughter, You will be our Angel of Hope through this famine. Though I can a only pray, that things will get better." said the Queen. Anne stood at the doorway smiling, just then a messenger arrived.

"My Queen," he said "The King of Wolves is here to see you."

The Queen gently brought Kagome down and walked over to the messenger. "Is that so?" she asked, she put Kagome in Annes arms. "I appoint you as Kagomes nurse from now on. Please take care of her."

Anne bowed with the baby cradled in her arms. She held that pose until the Queen and the messenger left.

"I told you already that it would not be possible. Kagomes only just been born and is too young to have an arranged marriage. I apologize but I have to decline the offer."

"I'm afraid that isn't how it should be." roared the King of Wolves, "I am allowed to arrange the marriage of my son Kouga to anyone whom I wish is to be his desired bride. That bride of course is your daughter!"

The Queen stood in the throne room with the King of Wolves. She stood by the window while the King stood in the middle of the room. The Queen frowned apologetically, there was a pause. She sighed and inhaled deeply, finally she said "I'm afraid I just cannot accept the offer, my decision is final!"

The King of Wolves frowned in anger, he didn't like to be refused. He stormed out of the room. Before he left he abruptly turned around and said "This isn't the last time you will be hearing this offer. Bear that in mind." With that, he left the room in haste.

6 years have passed since that horrible argument, young Princess Kagome toddled around the throne room, looking out of windows and pointing at things that were amazing to her. "Mama, mama!" she cried pointing at the private gardens. "Flowers!"

The Queen laughed and patted her head, "Yes Kagome, they are. Do you want to go see them later?" Kagome nodded her head vigorously. A knock was heard and a messenger appeared.

"My Queen," he said "I apologize for the intrusion, but the Duke of Hiraikotsu and the Duke of Kazaana are here to see you."

"Ah yes, bring them in." replied the Queen. Both Dukes entered the throne room with grace, their own children following behind them.

"Ah, welcome. I see you brought your own children along, my daughter will be vey pleased to meet them." smiled the Queen.

The Duke of Hiraikotsu replied, "It is our honor to have our children meet with such a lovely young Princess." Kagome giggled. She walked up to the Duke of Hiraikotsus daughter and the Duke of Kazaanas son, "I'm Kagome!" she said with a huge smile, she reached her hands out to the both of them. "What are your names?" she said cheerfully. The boy; who wasn't the least bit shy replied with a smile equal to Kagomes, "I'm Miroku!" he said and he shook Kagomes hand violently. The girl; who was only a little shy, shook Kagomes hand lightly and said, "I'm Sango, it is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you both!" replied Kagome. She grabbed them by the hands and dragged them to the private gardens, much to the Dukes surprise.

"She is a lively child, Princess Kagome I mean." said the Duke of Kazaana to the Queen. The Queen laughed at his comment.

"Yes, but things never get dull when she is around. You could say she's the palaces 'little ray of sunshine" The three of them proceed to converse on more serious matters.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku played together in the private gardens, laughing and enjoying each others company under the bright midday sunshine. Kagome and Sango ran while Miroku chased them both. They continued playing tag until they all grew tired. They sat in the shade of the band stand and rested. That was when Kagome noticed two more visitors to the palace. She saw a strong built man with broad shoulders, sharp features, and fierce looking eyes. The boy following him, seemed about Mirokus age and height. He had the same eyes as the man in front of him, his features are softer and his shoulders are broad. Their tails swayed as they strode across the gardens. Kagome jumped up from where she was and cheerfully ran to greet them, after all, a good Princess greets all her visitors.

She ran up to them and curtsied. "I am Princess Kagome of the Shikon Kingdom. I welcome you to the palace." She gave them the biggest smile that she could produce. The man laughed at her cheerfulness and clumsy grace.

"What a delightful young Princess this Kingdom has, you have quite the charm your highness." he said. Kagome blushed. "I am the King of Wolves," he announced, he introduced the boy. "This is my son Prince Kouga." Kouga bowed at his introduction. He grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her away from his father, and away from her friends.

Once they were away from everyone else, Kouga let go of Kagome. She stood, arms crossed and with a frown on her face. "What was that for?" she demanded.

Prince Kouga cornered her against the wall they were next to. His face was very close to Kagomes, so close that she could see his eyes quite vividly. They were fierce and harsh like his fathers. They stood like this for a short period of time. Finally Kouga said "You're pretty. I like you." He stepped back to give the confused Princess some room. "I decided. I want to marry you." At that instant there was a clapping sound, Kagome ran from where she was towards the band stand where she left her friends while Kouga stood in place, rubbing his sore cheek.

"No! That can't be!" a crash was heard as the bust of the previous King of Shikon fell to the ground. The Dukes stood in shock.

"That's right my Queen." said the King of Wolves, "I know your little secret, and I know that those Dukes know too. If you don't give in to my demand and arrange it, I'll make sure that every single person in this kingdom knows." He whispered in the Queens ear, "I don't think that they will even spare the young Princess. Such a shame really, she is such a wonderful child."

"No!" Cried the Queen. "Get out! Get out now!" the Dukes tried to help the Queen, but the King brushed them away. He smirked with and evil twinkle in his eyes, and he turned around to leave. "Better arrange it your highness. Wouldn't want the Kingdom to know that YOU were the reason that there was a famine now do you?" He laughed as the doors closed behind him. The Queen kneeled to the ground and sobbed.

Another year has past since then. Kagome; who was already 7, heard from her mother that it was high time she visited the neighboring Kingdom. She left the palace and rode in the carriage all the way to the Kingdom of Tama. Once she arrived at the palace, she was greeted with a dull looking girl who resembled her, and a young boy around her age with amber eyes, snow white hair, and ears like a dogs. She got out of the carriage and introduced herself.  
"I am Princess Kagome of Shikon. It is an honor to meet you." she curtsied in the most graceful manner she could do. The young boy bowed to her in return. "I am InuYasha of Tetsuseiga, it is an honor to meet you, your highness."

The girl curtsied in an extremely graceful manner that was much better than Kagomes. "I am Kikyo of Miko, i am pleased to have the honor of meeting you, your highness. I am afraid that I will not have the pleasure of your company as I have to leave for an important appointment." She got into her own carriage and left. The Queen got out of the carriage and was greeted by InuYasha. "Queen Midoriko is expecting you your Majesty. She is waiting in the throne room" said InuYasha, the Queen thanked him and a servant escorted the Queen away leaving Kagome and InuYasha behind alone.

"Would you like a tour of the kingdom?" he asked Kagome. Kagome nodded her head in reply.

"Please don't be so formal with me," she said to him. "Just call me Kagome!" They smiled at each other and walked out into the village.

"Mama, can I tell you someting?" asked Kagome, the Queen and Kagome sat in the dining hall of their own palace. It was evening and they got back from their trip at around midday.

"What is it dear?" replied the Queen. "Is it about that young InuYasha boy you were with?"

Kagome blushed as she heard his name, she nodded shyly.

"I," she started, "I know we only just met today, but he is such a kind hearted person, a little rough around the edges but nonetheless kind hearted. He is strong and he is also gentle. Oh Mama, I can't stop thinking about him! I think, I think I might be in love with him."

The Queen smiled and hugged her daughter. "It's ok to fall in love dear." she said "I'm so happy for you." although deep down, the Queen was worried, for she still remembered the arrangement that she had with the King of Wolves.

*End Flashback*

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think of this chapter hehe~ It's from the Queen's perspective (ish) so some details aren't included like the scene where InuYasha and Kagome take the tour of the kingdom...**

**Trivia: In the original plot for chapter 7, The whole scenes where Kagome was 6 or 7, she was actually supposed to be 3 or 4. The reason for the change was because of the way the characters were speaking. Their speech patterns were way more complex than the speech of one who is 3. **

**Anway...Next up: CHAPTER 8! (SPOILER: It's another flashback chapter~!)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Banishment

**Author's Note: This is a VERY short chapter...oh lol. But at least it does explain one "thing" for sure...no spoilers here. But I guess the title kind of gives it away..if something doesn't make sense here I might explain at the end... plus: I will be adding random trivia from now on too. hehe~ Please enjoy chapter 8!**

**I do not own InuYasha..**

**Chapter 8 The Banishment**

"Hey InuYasha," asked Kagome "If I may ask, um..." she blushed as she thought about what to say.

"What is it Kagome?" inquired InuYasha. He looked at her puzzled. The both of them have only just started traveling, and it was already noon. The sun was high up in the sky and a soft breeze was blowing through the forest. A great environment for a walk. Kagome and InuYasha continued to walk in silence. They were very far from the hut and that was all thanks to InuYasha, for he knew the friendly coachmen who gave them a lift until the huge lake in the very heart of Shikon Forest.

It was Kagome that broke the silence.

"Well, I just wanted to know...um, how did you all get banished?" she blushed at her question. InuYasha brushed his hand in the air,

"It's nothing to be embarassed about, you must have been wondering for a while." said InuYasha, "You see, it went something like this."

*flashback*

"Did you give her the pendant already?" asked InuYashas older brother Sesshoumaru. InuYasha shrugged.

"I don't know whether she got it or not ok." he exclaimed, "Besides, I only felt obliged to give her a present. She is a Princess you know." Sesshoumaru shrugged at his younger brothers remark.

"Suit yourself," He said. "But you know. If you give her a present, especially one as extravagant as yours, it could be considered courting." Sesshoumaru gave a sly smile as InuYasha blushed at his comment. He turned around and left the room, leaving InuYasha to blush to himself.

"Hey InuYasha! Are you here?" shouted a voice. In a normal situation, one would inform a messenger before arriving, but this guest chose to just storm into the house uninvited on the most random of occasions. InuYasha held his forehead in his hand and groaned.

"What now Miroku?" he asked.

"Now that's a nice way to greet a friend now isn't it." said Miroku sarcastically as he entered the room. "And I just wanted to ask if you were coming to Princess Kagomes ball. She's 14 now after all."

InuYasha blushed after hearing Kagomes name. "Maybe," he said. "I don't even know if she will remember me." he shrugged at his own speculation.

"Well it has been 7 years hasn't it? Plus she has never seen you again." said Miroku, his comment gave InuYasha depression. "But then again, someone like you shouldn't be forgotten that easily." Miroku gave a small laugh.

InuYasha sighed, "What were you implying there." he growled. Miroku gulped and backed off.

"Aw come one InuYasha, lets just have fun today ok?" begged Miroku.

All of a sudden, the doors banged open and a group of guards stormed into the room. Sesshoumaru entered with an unreadable expression. He got infront of InuYasha and Miroku, "What do you want?" he demanded.

The head guard stood forward.

"We are looking for Lord InuYasha of Tetsuseiga." he said.

In a flash there was a huge fight between the three of them and the guards. They couldn't really fight because the guards had a symbol of the royal family. The fight ended with Sesshoumaru and Miroku watching as they took InuYasha away.

Sesshoumaru saw a suspicious looking servant lurking in the room. He walked up to him, grabbed the servant by the collar and demanded, "Who sent those guards!" the servant cowered by the power of Sesshoumarus voice.

"I-i-it was Prince Kouga my Lord, he sent the guards to take Lord InuYasha away, I heard, he was going to banish Lord InuYasha." the servant stuttered his answer. Sesshoumaru let him go. Before the servant left Miroku asked, "Why does Prince Kouga want to banish InuYasha?"

The servant looked at Miroku with a pitiful expression.

"He's in love my Lord," he said "And Prince Kouga wants to eliminate any rival tying to win the Princess Kagomes heart." with that, the servant left.

"That bastard." muttered Miroku under his breath.

*End Flashback*

"And that was it?" asked Kagome, she looked at InuYasha wide eyed.

"Yeah pretty much," he replied "A few days after that Miroku and Sango got banished to, although you already know why."

**(Authors Note: InuYasha was not at the scene with the servant earlier, therefore he doesn't know why he was banished and so he couldn't tell Kagome about it.)**

"That's so cruel!" cried Kagome, "Prince Kouga is such a jerk! I will never marry him! Never!"

InuYasha shrugged and put his hand around Kagomes shoulder.

"Hey, we've been traveling a while. Do you want to rest a bit?" he pointed to a cave hidden by fern and wildlife, barely visible by anyone who passes that place. The perfect place to hide.

"Sure ok." replied Kagome with a smile. Together they went into the cave.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have no trivia for this i'm sorry, anyway i can explain one thing: InuYasha and Kagome have only met once and since 7 years past, Kagome has forgotten quite a bit about InuYasha and only remembers certain things vaguely... and... I told you this was a short chapter, maybe the shortest yet... **

**Enough now lets move on shall we? On to: CHAPTER 9~! *gasp* Chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9 Flames

**Author's Note: Great..another short chapter...i guess using the 'note' app on the iPod doesn't really help...Lol anyway...this chapter is...haha~ Not telling anything~~ **

**I do not own InuYasha**

**Chapter 9 Flames**

Sango and Miroku sat by the burned firewood outside of the hut. They didn't speak to each other after InuYasha and Kagome left, they tried to act normal but their worries over the two of them were too strong. After all, InuYasha and Kagome ARE their really good friends, best friends even. It was Sango who broke the silence.

"Hey Miroku," she said "Do you think that they would be alright? Kagome and InuYasha I mean."

"Of course they'll be fine." replied Miroku instantly "I'm sure that they will be safe! Wherever they are..." Miroku clasped his hands together in his lap as he stared into the firewood. Sango stood up abruptly, she clapped her hands together.

"Well, then!" she said "I better go get more firewood. We seem to be running out!" she left Miroku and went into the woods.

The sound of hooves was heard throughout the forest, birds and animals scattered themselves at the sight of three big brown horses. Mounted on them were Prince Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta. The horses galloped through the forest, on the way to where he would find the outlaws who might be hiding his beloved Princess.

Sango sat by the river, a pile of dry wood by her side. She sat staring into the river remembering the day Kagome first appeared in their hut. She remembered from the time she found Kagome, to the time she left earlier that day. She remembered as vivid as the sight of a newborn baby. Suddenly she smelled something rough and ash like. She stood and turned to where the smell came from and saw a cloud of black grey smoke emerging from the trees. All kinds of wildlife fled towards her direction, she watched the animals, frozen in place. Her eyes widened as she realized which direction it was coming from. In an instant she ran, leaving the river, leaving the pile of wood. She ran the opposite direction to where the animals were fleeing. Sango had only one thing, one name on her mind as she ran.

Miroku.

"Where is Princess Kagome!" demanded Kouga. Hakkaku and Ginta tree flaming torches around the small area where the hut lay. Miroku stood his ground in the middle of the flames. He watched as the fires engulfed every single moment, every single memory the hut held. His fists clenched together and his eyes darkened heavily. He hated that he couldn't do anything to save the hut. He couldn't reveal anything. He WOUDN'T reveal anything. Mirokus silence angered Prince Kouga.

"Tell me where the Princess is!" demanded Kouga, this time he held the torch and threatened to burn Miroku where he stood.

Miroku glared at the brutal Prince, "I will never tell you anything." he said calmly. He ran after that, away from the fires away from the Prince. He ran, towards Sangos direction.

Both Miroku and Sango ended up crossing each other while running. Both of them were out of breath. They stood in the midst of the chaos. Miroku grabbed Sangos hand and ran as soon as he heard the hooves of the Princes horses. They ran without saying a word to each other. Both running in silence, for the fear not only reached their minds, but their hearts as well. Yet one thing stood clear to the both of them, their quest of giving Kagome and InuYasha the aid that they needed. They stopped at a nearby waterfall in a rural part of the forest. They went through a very thick, maze like part of the forest and were safe for the time being.

"Sango," spoke Miroku, he felt Sango shaking. It was clear to him that she was terrified. "I need you to hide behind that waterfall. There's a cave there. InuYasha and I found that place a while ago, it's a safe house. You stay here while I drag Prince Kouga somewhere else, away from here."

He started to leave, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"No, I won't let you."

Miroku turned around to face Sango, she stood holding Mirokus hand tightly.

"You can't go. What if Prince Kouga captures you and puts you in the dungeon, that'll be the end for you. No, I won't let you go alone, I'll go with you ok?" Sango smiled at her suggestion.

Miroku turned away, Sangos smile faded.

"Sango, since we met, you were a little shy." he gave a small laugh, "You and Kagome would get into trouble in the guards because the both of you would drag each other to do crazy things. You and Kagome were so close. You took care of her when we were little. I always admired how you would be able to calm Kagome down no matter how hard she cried. You taught me to support others with everything I've got. When we met InuYasha I was able to be there for him, to support him in whatever outrageous scheme we came up with. Growing up with everyone, was fun. I always knew how to look after myself. Now I only know how to look after others." he turned to face Sango and held her hands. "I am so thankful to have met you Sango!" he grabbed Sango and held her close. Sango stood in his arms wide eyed. "You know Sango." started Miroku, "I have always loved you." his lips pressed against hers as the sound of the falls crashed into the water, making a sound that contrasted with the sound of the flames. Miroku and Sango parted from each other, as Miroku left to face Prince Kouga alone, Sango spoke.

"You've supported all of us." she said "Now it's my turn to support everyone."

Miroku smiled as he left his beloved.

* * *

**Author's Note: oh no...what happens next! lol. Anyway as you guessed this chapter was for the InuXKag fans who are also SanXMir fans too (Like you Amaya-senpai!) Anyway I have trivia here~~**

**Trivia: In the original plot, Sango and Miroku were supposed to end up on a cliff by the river just like Kagome was at in Chapter 2. In the plot it was supposed to have ended up with Sango falling into the river for safety while Miroku goes head to head with Prince Kouga (who is portrayed as an evil persona here in the story, in case you haven't noticed yet..) Although this plot was changed because it had already occurred in chapter 2 and it wouldn't be as good if some scenes were repeated...**

**Coming up: CHAPTER 10~!**


	10. Chapter 10 Jealousy

**Author's Note: I wonder what kind of chapter this will be? Lol I'm keeping my notes here short so you can easily read it as quickly as possible (If anyone actually reads these)**

**I do not own InuYasha.. (I wish, lol jk jk)**

**Chapter 10 Jealousy**

InuYasha and Kagome walked through the forest in silence. 2 days have past since they left and both were unaware of the terrible incident that happened to Sango and Miroku. They had rested in the cave for the night and they are full of energy. As they walked, InuYasha noticed a familiar sign on the road:

_Kingdom of Tama- 1kilometer south_

_Kingdom of Shikon- 5 kilometers north_

"We're almost to the next kingdom Kagome." said InuYasha. He pointed to the sign.

"Is that where you live? In Tama?" asked Kagome looking confused.

"Heck no. I don't live in Tama. I live in Shikon like you do." replied InuYasha. Kagome nodded her head, unsure of how to respond.

'It seems that she has completely forgotten our first meeting.' thought InuYasha quietly. The truth is that Kagome had forgotten a lot of the details that she had learnt about InuYasha 7 years ago, after all she only got to see him once that time, so InuYasha couldn't really blame her.

As they continued walking, the sound of horses was heard. Kagome cowered behind InuYasha, both of them thinking the same thing. InuYasha stretched his arms out attempting to do all he could to protect Kagome. A carriage pulled up next to them.

"Lord InuYasha is that you?" asked a voice. The voice was female. It was a calm voice, filled with a mysterious aura. InuYasha knew in an instant who it was.

"Lady Kikyo, I'm surprised to see you. What are you doing in a place like this?"

Sango sat in the cave, the water from the river above dripping within each minute. She sat thinking, as the droplets fell. Drip drip drip.

The image of Mirokus figure walking deeper into the forest stuck vividly in her mind. Drip drip drip. She looked at the waterfall at the mouth of the cave. It was loud and noisy, yet somewhat comforting to Sango. She remembered her words to him:

_"You've supported all of us. Now it's my turn to support everyone."_

She hugged her knees closer to her chest. Her head rested on her arm as she did. "I can trust you," she said, "But can I trust myself?"

"I'm so glad you came Lady Kikyo!" exclaimed InuYasha, he and Kagome had rode in Lady Kikyos carriage to the manor that she was staying. She invited them to have tea with her, both InuYasha and Kagome were to wear new clothing and were to stay in her manor until Prince Kouga had left Shikon.

"Oh Lord InuYasha," said Kikyo, "It is my duty as a friend to help you with whatever you need." she smiled at him gently, "Ah, that goes for the Princess too." she turned to Kagome who was left out of the conversation.

"Thank you very much Lady Kikyo," said Kagome stiffly, she put a cheerful smile of her face to make up for it. "Oh no, it's my pleasure and honor to help you your highness." replied Kikyo, a vein poped out on her head, but both InuYasha and Kagome were unaware of it. "I am surprised that you could survive in the forest of Shikon for so long your highness." said Kikyo rather coldly. Kagome looked at her with a blunt face.

"But you should have seen Kagome!" cried InuYasha, unaware of the tension between them, "Kagome is really good in gathering firewood, cooking, and the like! She's amazing when it comes down to it!"

"Ah, please stop it's embarrassing!" cried Kagome, she buried her face in her hands while InuYasha kept praising her. Kikyo glared at how close the two of them are.

"Kagome?" she asked turning to InuYasha, "Since when did you start calling her so casually." InuYasha blushed.

"I apologize," he said blushing, "I meant Princess Kagome."

"It's alright Lord InuYasha, being away from civilization, it is difficult to keep up with change." replied Kagome, InuYasha agreed with her statement and they laughed together. Kikyo stared at them with a dark cloud in her eyes. That was when she made a secret vow to herself.

"Excuse me," she said "But I need to go and run an errand."

InuYasha and Kagome nodded. Kikyo left the two of them with a false grace.

Once in her chambers Kikyo sat at her desk, paper and a feather pen available to her. She took the pen and wrote two words on the paper:

_She's here._

That night Kagome woke up to the sound of her name being called. She sat up in bed and looked around the chamber that she was given.

She heard the voice from outside. Kagome, Kagome. She slowly got out of bed and carefully opened the door and stepped into the hallway in her nightgown. Kagome, Kagome. The voice was male. "InuYasha?" whispered Kagome, "Is that you?" she continued to follow the voice. Kagome suddenly found herself outside of the manor, she was facing the forest area. Kagome squinted to see if there was anyone, she saw a figure in the darkness. "InuYasha?" she called out. A cold, tense feeling came over her. She prayed in her heart that it was InuYasha.

"Well well, Princess Kagome. How nice to see you, you still look as pretty as ever. Ready to come home with me, my beloved." Kagome froze.

"P-Prince Kouga?" stuttered Kagome. Hakkaku and Ginta came up behind and grabbed her.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, Prince Kouga gagged her so as not to attract any 'unnecessary' attention. They took her away immediately after bounding her.

A figure stood by the window with a sly grin. Their ivory black hair framing their face, which looked awfully like Kagomes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oooooh~ I wonder who that girl (^) Up there is? lol. Actually~ Chapters 10-12 are actually not planned. I just wrote them with whatever i thought of so please bear with me if they don't make sense...**

**Next time on Not Your Average Fairy Tale: CHAPTER 11~! (Do you know the title of the story shortened is NYAFT, sounds like some kind of company...) **


	11. Chapter 11 Imprisoned

**Author's Note: Yesh~! New chapter haha~ Lol this time I have nothing much to say...except it's a long-ish chapter this time... ^^ **

**I do not own InuYasha...**

**Chapter 11 Imprisoned**

Kagome woke up to light of the morning peeking through the white curtains. She sat up and looked around. The chamber seemed unfamiliar to her. It struck her, the recent events that had occurred that night. She sighed, she looked around the chamber and noticed a gown sitting in the open closet. She went to take a look, there was a note pinned to the dress.

_I bought this dress for you my dear,_

_I hope you like it._

_Prince Kouga_

Kagome shuddered at the note. She sighed and looked at her attire, she was still wearing the nightgown she had gotten from when she was at Kikyos manor. She knew she couldn't go around in a nightgown, she sighed as she reluctantly put on the gown. It was a distastefully made, yet the colour was good. She walked over to the curtains and pulled them open, the bright sunshine poured through the curtains to reveal the Ookami Kingdom. High mountains stood as a border and the castle grounds are huge and are covered with a large amount of trees. The castle looked as if to be surrounded by a forest, a completely different feel than her own home in Shikon. There was a knock on the door and a maid came into the chamber, she was surprised to see the Princess already dressed and awake, which was unusual for a Princess to do. She bowed and stuttered an apology.

"Uh, His Highness King Kouga has requested for you to join him at breakfast." she said, "I am to escort you to the dining hall."

Kagome stared at the maid in shock.

"King Kouga? I thought he was still a Prince!" said Kagome, the shock made her forget her manners in speech, the maid was taken back by her casualness but nonetheless, the maid escorted Kagome to the dining hall anyway.

"Ah, so the young Princess is awake." said Kouga. He walked from his place by the window towards Kagome, he kissed her hand and dismissed the maid. He escorted Kagome to her seat opposite him. Kouga pulled Kagomes chair open. As she sat she spoke, "I didn't know you were King you highness. I am most intrigued as to why."

Kouga laughed at her statement. "My late father was a good man." he said, "He always wanted what was best." He gave a nostalgic sigh and smiled at Kagome who stared at him coldly. "I know what you are thinking," he said, this time more casually. "You think that I am an evil jerk now do you? Heh, I can't blame you. I have done a lot of things that you would find..." he stopped himself from continuing. He smirked, as he remembered the scarlet flames that devoured a part of Shikon forest.

**(Author's Note: Please refer to chapter 9)**

There was a long pause, Kagome continued to look at Kouga with a dull coldness in her eyes. King Kouga noticed it and chuckled at her coldness.

"You are allowed to go anywhere you like in the castle grounds." he said, "After all, you are my future bride. You may go now." Kagome; who finished her breakfast, stood up abruptly after her dismissal and left the dining hall in haste.

"You won't win InuYasha." growled Kouga quietly. "I will have my Princess and I will rule not only the strong power of Ookami Kingdom, but the intellectual power of Shikon Kingdom as well. All with my beloved Princess by my side, and then, my fathers wish to eliminate to good Queen of Shikon will be fulfilled."

Kagome walked around the palace, unsure of where to go. She had no interest in the "forest" that surrounded the castle and the interior was of no taste to her either.

"It's so dark and dull in here," she said to herself, "Is there anywhere in this place that is actually interesting?" the maid who was with her earlier, heard what she had said and remmebered over hearing something about the dungeons. Without meaning to she spoke out of place. "Um, there is supposed to be something in the dungeons." she said nervously. Kagome turned around to listen to her. "Right down there is the dungeons." the maid pointed to a doorway that was partially open. Kagome thanked her and went through the door.

She walked down the stairs and found herself surrounded by cells. She heard a small moan. "A-are you alright?" she asked, her voice echos through the dungeons. It seemed surprisingly warm compared to the rest of the castle. After waiting a while she heard a strict voice. "What do you want? Tell that Prince Kouga that I will never tell him where InuYasha and Kagome went!" Kagome recognized that voice instantly and ran to the cell it came from.

"Miroku!" she cried. Miroku looked up from his open cell, his arms bound to the stone walls. His eyes widened. "Kagome?" he gasped. Kagome sat down next to him inside his open cell.

"Yes, it's me." she said with a smile "I have been caught, I guess it's my mistake. Ah well, I guess it can't be helped."

Miroku looked at her pitifully.

"I'm sorry, as your friend I failed to protect you." he said.

Kagome laughed, "It's not your fault Miroku." she told him. Her eyes widened, she recalled an important detail that she had noticed when she was captured. An open window in a dark room. A figure watching her, her eyes widened even more as the figure came into focus.

"Kikyo," she said. "Kikyo turned me in."

Miroku looked at her in shock. "And InuYasha? What happened to him?" he said attempting to chane subject. Kagome shook her head sorrowfully.

"I don't know," she replied, "He must have been still sleeping when I was taken away by Kouga. Who is King now by the way." Miroku did a double take after hearing Kouga being King. "InuYasha must have been really tired to have been sleeping so soundly." Kagomes words were regretful, she buried her head in her arms. "I, I caused so many problems for him." she looked at Miroku in the dim light and saw his burns and his injuries. He looked really bad and beat up. "I even caused problems for you and Sango too." whined Kagome, tears gushed out of her eyes as she sobbed into her arms, "I'm sorry." she said, she continued to apologize over and over.

"Don't be."

Kagome looked up in shock, a soft moonlight glow entered the cell through a small window, giving the cell a nice calming feeling.

"Don't be sorry Kagome." said Miroku, he smiled at her reassuringly, "You are our precious friend. There will always be times were we get into a danger that is inevitable, and there are times where our well being and existence will be tested. Although regardless of this, we stick together. One persons sadness is our sadness, one persons happiness is our happiness, and one persons troubles is our troubles. We share our feelings because we want to not only be supported ourselves, but to be able to had the ability to grant support to other people. That is how we feel when we are with you Kagome." Miroku gave her a huge smile, "Do you know, when you smile Kagome, the three of us, Sango, InuYasha, and I. We can smile too, because when any of us smiles, we are granted the courage to support one another."

Kagomes tears continued to flow. She turned away and laughed, "Granted courage huh?" she turned to Miroku laughing, "That doesn't work with me!" Miroku looked at Kagome sadly, "I don't get granted courage when you smile! What I get is much more than that." Miroku looked at her, "Can you tell me?" he asked her.

"No!" she replied, "I'll tell you, when everyones together. Ok?"

To Kagome, the dungeons were a small ray of hope for her. Being imprisoned isn't so bad, when you know that the ones you treasure will always be by your side.

"InuYasha," thought Kagome "I will wait for you. You will come for me won't you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: D'awww~ Lol what an interesting chapter. It seems like Miroku likes to give speeches huh? It's meant to be a friendship thing (in case you misunderstand) haha~ **

**Next up: CHAPTER 12~!**


	12. Chapter 12 Rainy Days

**Author's Note: It's meant to be a short chapter...**

**I do not own InuYasha..**

**Chapter 12 Rainy Days**

InuYasha ran through the forest, towards the kingdom of Shikon. He was angry at fact that he had let Kagome slip through his fingers and get caught by Kouga. He ran as fast as he could non stop, he didn't know where to look so he thought that he would start at Shikon to see if there would be any leads to find Kagome. He didn't know that it was Kikyo who turned her over, all he did know was that Kagome had been captured and that was it. He remembered having left Kikyos manor hastily and rudely. He made it in his mind to apologize later but for now his top priority was to find and rescue Kagome from a terrible fate that would last until her death. As he ran he went past a overgrown pathway to the secret hideout he and Miroku found just in case anything should happen. He thought he heard a voice there so he went to investigate. He walked through the pathway quietly and carefully. He saw a figure coming closer to him with what seemed like a rock in their hand. When the figure emerged into the light InuYasha laughed. "Do you really think you could actually beat me with a rock like that Sango?"

Sango looked flushed and she dropped the rock onto the ground and sighed.

"I thought you were Prince Kouga," she said. "I was worried that he had found me. After all he could have already gotten Miroku."

"What?" screamed InuYasha, "He got Miroku too?"

Sango looked confused and then, "Eh? You don't mean that Prince Kouga had already gotten to Kagome?"

**(Author's Note: They don't know that Kouga had recently become King.)**

InuYasha and Sango sat by the waterfall. Rain had started to drizzle. "So, What happened to Miroku?" asked InuYasha,

"To be honest I don't know." replied Sango, she recalled what Miroku had said and done to her before he left. She cried in defeat. "I don't even know if he is alive or not!"

"Don't say that!"

Sango immediately stopped crying and looked up at him. "Don't say things like that! I don't want to believe that it is the end of everything. We risked our lives to protect Kagome, and I know Kagome is willing to risk her life for ours too." InuYasha stood up. "I don't want to back down on our friendship, as her friends we should always stand up to support her with every part of our being. To support her as much as we can. I want to see her smile, more than anything to see her laugh."

"I didn't know you cared so much about Kagome." laughed Sango. InuYasha blushed. "Well, what I really want to say is, I want to believe in them." he said quietly.

"I know." replied Sango. "After all you care about her. The same way I care about him."

Sango stood up and walked towards the forest path. "Let's look for them shall we? I bet if it is Prince Kouga, then we should find them in Ookami Kingdom!" cried Sango regaining her spirit. InuYasha agreed and they both went on, with a new mission to rescue not only Kagome, but Miroku who has also been captured by Kouga.

King Kouga sat on his throne, looking out at the rain that has started to pour. "So my beloved bride has found the outlaw Miroku huh? Well, it's not like it matters. He is chained up anyway. But still..." Kouga gave an evil smile "Anyway, I have two down, three to go. Everything is all going according to plan. Hakkaku, Ginta!"

Hakkaku and Ginta appeared instantly.

"Yes, your highness?" they said in unison.

"I want you to go out and make sure you lure those outlaws and the Queen here into this Kingdom. Do you understand?" He demanded.

Hakkaku and Ginta nodded their heads, "Yes your highness." and they left in haste.

"It seems I better start planning." said Kouga, he stood up and prepared to leave the throne room. "After all, my engagement ball with the Princess is coming up quite soon." With that the doors of the throne room slammed behind him. Leaving only the sound of the falling rain.

* * *

**Author's Note: It seems like I have nothing much to say. I added this chapter for the purpose of knowing what happened to InuYasha and Sango, after the events of Chapter 9 and 10. Anyway, I finished this week's dead line and I am now proceeding to start with chapters 13-18..**

**Get Ready for: CHAPTER 13~! (man, i just love doing that hehe~)**


End file.
